It is known that certain types of marine platforms are anchored to the sea bottom by means of a set of tensional tubular anchorages which are structurally linked to the foundation bases positioned on the sea bottom by means of reversible mechanical couplings which clamp themselves inside suitable seats provided in the foundation bases.
The several types of reversible mechanical couplings known from the present state of the art for the purpose of the above linking to the sea bottom of tensional-anchorage marine platforms are not capable of discharging the flexural stresses the tubular anchorages undergo. Thus, in order to compensate for the flexural moment it is necessary to interpose between the anchorage and the coupling a ball joint, with all the drawbacks inherent in the use of such a device at great depths.
The purpose of the present invention is precisely to obviate this drawback and provide a coupling which allows the flexural moment stresses to be discharged without the need of using additional devices.